


Auftrag zu zweit

by SilentCookie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crying, Cute, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Matchmaker Aphrodite, Matchmaking, Nyctophobia, Pranks, Quests, fear of the dark
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentCookie/pseuds/SilentCookie
Summary: Katie und Travis werden zusammen auf einen Auftrag geschickt. Es ist also Tratie angesagt, braucht ihr noch mehr zu wissen? ;)





	Auftrag zu zweit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Leute :)  
> Dieser OS ist vor einigen Jahren als Beitrag zu einem Projekt entstanden, bei dem man 2 Sätze vorgegeben bekommen hatte und dazu einen OS schreiben sollte (-> http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/9462/1)  
> Meine Sätze waren:
> 
> 1\. Schokolade hilft gegen viele Probleme, musst nur aufpassen, dass du nicht Fett wirst!  
> 2\. Ja, ja bemitleide mich ruhig!
> 
> Ich hatte damals viel Spaß beim schreiben und hoffe, auch euch damit ein bisschen Freude zu bereiten. Kommentare sind immer gern gesehen, ansonsten wünsche ich aber einfach viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

Es war ein ganz normaler, sonniger Tag im Camp, an dem das übliche Treiben herrschte. Es wurde trainiert, die Demeterkinder kümmerten sich um die Blumen und andere Pflanzen im Beet und im Gewächshaus, zwischen den Ares- und Aphroditekindern war ein Kleinkrieg ausgebrochen, weil Letztere heimlich die Klamotten der Areskinder ausgetauscht hatten, damit sie sich modischer anzogen. Athenekinder sah man lesend überall verteilt auf dem Campgelände, die Hephaistoskinder tüftelten wieder an irgendwelchen neuen Erfindungen und die Stoll-Brüder spielten mal wieder Streiche.  
„STOOOOOLLLL!!!!!" Das Gebrüll von Katie konnte man im ganzen Camp hören. Wutentbrannt rannte sie an Percy und Annabeth vorbei, die gerade auf dem Weg zum Strand waren und ihr nun fragend hinterher guckten. „Was hat Travis jetzt wieder angestellt?", seufzte die Athenetochter, doch Percy zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat er wieder irgendwas von ihren Sachen Pink gefärbt oder ihren Führer für exotische Pflanzen versteckt, wer weiß?" Kopfschüttelnd und mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht gingen sie weiter. Die beiden würden sich nie ändern.

Katie war in der Zwischenzeit bei der Arena angekommen und stürmte auf Travis zu, der versucht hatte, sich unter die Kämpfenden zu mischen, um nicht aufzufallen. Jetzt jedoch bemerkte er die heran rauschende Gefahr, hörte mit seinem Scheinkampf auf und nahm die Beine in die Hand. Er wusste, Katie konnte im wütenden Zustand ziemlich gefährlich werden. Aus diesem Grund raste er aus der Arena, Katie hinterher. Die anderen ignorierten die beiden einfach, sie waren diese Szenerie schon gewohnt.  
„Stoll! Bleib sofort stehen! Ich bring dich um!" Travis drehte sich grinsend zu seiner Verfolgerin um. „Kein gutes Argument, um jemanden dazu zu bringen, stehen zu bleiben, Katie." Mit diesen Worten guckte er wieder nach vorne und lief Haken schlagend durch den Essenspavillon. „Klappe, Stoll!", schrie die Demetertochter daraufhin nur und lief, ebenfalls im Slalom, um die Essenstische herum und Travis hinterher. Dieser drehte sich erneut zu Katie um - ein schwerer Fehler. Gerade als er etwas erwidern wollte prallte er gegen einen Pfosten, an dem ein Schattensegel befestigt war, und fiel fluchend zu Boden. Diese Chance ließ Katie sich nicht entgehen und sie stürzte sich auf ihren Lieblingsfeind, bevor er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte. „WIE. KANNST. DU. ES. WAGEN. MEINE. KLAMMOTTEN. IN. EINEN. EISBLOCK. EINZUFRIEREN???" Jedes ihrer Worte betonte sie mit einem Schlag auf den Hermessohn. Dieser bekam jedoch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, zu antworten, denn Katie redete einfach weiter auf ihn ein und beschimpfte ihn in allen erdenklichen Varianten. Schlussendlich ließ sie dann aber doch von ihm ab und stürmte -zwar immer noch wütend, jedoch nicht mehr so stark- in Richtung Demeterhütte davon, um ihre Kleidung wieder aufzutauen. Travis konnte nur noch ein leises „'Tschuldigung", murmeln, was jedoch gekonnt ignoriert wurde. Nun stand auf Travis wieder auf und rieb sich stöhnend die schmerzenden Glieder, während er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Bruder Connor machte.

Als Katie in die Hütte stürmte und die Tür hinter sich zuknallte, schaute Miranda auf. „Hast du ihn erwischt?", fragte sie ihre Halbschwester. Sie wusste, weshalb Katie so sauer auf Travis war. „Ja, aber das hilft meinen Klamotten auch nicht", schnaubte die Angesprochene und warf einen Blick ins Bad, wo sie den Eisblock mit warmem Wasser begossen, um ihn aufzutauen. Mit einem Seufzen wandte sie sich wieder Miranda zu und schmiss sich neben sie auf's Bett. „Warum kann er mich nicht einfach mal in Ruhe lassen?" „Vielleicht will er einfach deine Aufmerksamkeit?", mutmaßte Miranda grinsend. „Ach hör schon auf! Als ob der meine Aufmerksamkeit wollen würde. Und warum könnte er dann nicht wie ein normaler Mensch mit mir reden?" Katie verdrehte die Augen. Diese Vorstellung war einfach absurd. „Vielleicht traut er sich nicht und ist zu schüchtern?", schlug Miranda weiter vor. Jetzt konnte Katie nicht anders, als laut los zu prusten. „Travis und schüchtern? Guter Witz!"  
Erfreut, dass sie ihre Freundin wenigstens etwas aufmuntern konnte, griff Miranda nach einer Tafel Schokolade, brach ein Stück ab und reichte es Katie. „Hier. Iss! Schokolade hilft gegen viele Probleme, musst nur aufpassen, dass du nicht Fett wirst!", grinste sie. Dankend lächelnd nahm diese das Stück und schob es sich in den Mund. Doch nach dem ersten Bissen verzog sie ihr Gesicht und spuckte es angewidert wieder aus. „Was ist das für eine Schokolade?!" Miranda schaute sie irritiert an. „Vollmilch, wieso?" Katies Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich von angewidert in unglaublich sauer. „STOOOOLLLL!!!", brüllte sie und sprang auf. Doch bevor sie losrennen konnte, hielt Miranda sie an ihrem Arm fest. „Erst mal tief durchatmen, Katie. Was hat er überhaupt mit der Schokolade angestellt?" „Essig. Er hat Essig da rein gespritzt", schnaubte sie. Angeekelt verzog nun auch Miranda das Gesicht. „Uääh. Wie kann er das nur der guten Schoki antun? Aber du solltest das diesmal ignorieren. Das ärgert ihn mehr, als wenn du ihn durchs ganze Camp jagst." „Wenn du meinst...Ausnahmsweise mal. Aber nur, weil ich grad keine Ersatzkleidung habe und keine Lust habe, den ganzen Tag in verschwitzten Klamotten rumzulaufen!", gab Katie nach und ging ins Bad, um sich den Mund auszuspülen.

Als es Zeit zum Abendessen war, gingen die beiden Demetertöchter los in Richtung Pavillon, genau wie alle anderen Camper. Wie gewohnt opferten sie schnell einen Teil ihres Essens Demeter und ließen sich auf die Stühle an ihrem Tisch sinken. Katie ignorierte Travis so gut es ging und wollte gerade anfangen mit Miranda über ihre morgigen Tagespläne zu reden, als Dionysos seine Stimme erhob. „So, ich hab keine Lust, hier lange meine Zeit zu verschwenden, also komm ich gleich zur Sache. Es sieht so aus, als hätte Aphrodite irgend so einen Ring in einer Höhle hier in der Nähe verloren -fragt mich bitte nicht, was sie da gemacht hat- und will, dass Kathrin Gardson und Trever Stiehl ihr diesen wieder bringen. Morgen früh brecht ihr auf." Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder hin und begann zu essen, als ob er gerade nur eine Auskunft über das Wetter gegeben hätte. Unter den Campern jedoch herrschte Totenstille, das heißt, bis Travis und Katie gleichzeitig anfingen, empört auf Dionysos einzureden. „Warum muss ich das ausgerechnet mit diesem Idioten machen? Kann ich nicht jemand anderen mitnehmen?" Katie war außer sich, aber Travis ging es nicht besser. „Will Aphrodite mich umbringen? Ich soll mit der allein auf so einen bescheuerten Auftrag gehen? Warum kann die sich ihren blöden Ring nicht selber holen?" So ging es ein paar Minuten weiter, bis es dem Weingott reichte. „Ihr macht das jetzt und keine Widerrede, verdammt nochmal!", brüllte er genervt, woraufhin die Demetertochter und der Hermessohn verstummten. Sie warfen sich noch einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor sie sich frustriert und wütend über ihr Essen hermachten. Auch den anderen Camper fiel nun wieder ein, dass sie noch Essen auf ihren Tellern hatten und begannen ebenfalls, ihr dieses in sich hinein zu schaufeln. Jedoch huschten die Blicke immer wieder zwischen Katie und Travis hin und her. Die beiden Streithähne sollten zusammen auf einen Auftrag? Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Diesmal war es gar nicht mal so abwegig, dass sich Dionysos' sehnlichster Wunsch erfüllen würde und ein Camper nicht mehr lebend von einem Auftrag zurück kommt. Und dieses Mal würde es nicht an irgendeinem Monster liegen.

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich Katie und Travis an Thalias Fichte. „Du bist zu spät", bemerkte die Demetertochter knapp und ging los, ohne noch einen Blick auf Travis zu verschwenden. Nach einem genervten Augenverdreher folgte Travis ihr und ging schweigend neben ihr her.  
Dionysos hatte Recht behalten, die Höhle war wirklich nicht weit vom Camp entfernt. Nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch hatten die beiden sie erreicht und gingen hinein. Beide hatten Taschenlampen eingepackt und schalteten diese nun an. Die Höhle war breit und so hoch, dass ein großer Mann gerade so darin stehen könnte, ihr Ende konnte man vom Eingang aus nicht erkennen. Seufzend ging Katie zur rechten Wand der Höhle. „Es geht schneller, wenn wir uns aufteilen. Such du auf der linken Seite, ich übernehme die rechte", wies sie Travis an. „In Ordnung." Beide fingen schweigend an zu suchen und eine Weile herrschte absolute Stille. „Man, was machen wir hier eigentlich?", fluchte Katie irgendwann. Sie hatten schon den ganzen vorderen Teil der Höhle abgesucht, ohne jedoch fündig zu werden. Genervt kickte sie einen etwas größeren Stein, der in ihrer Nähe war, weg. Gerade als Travis auch seinem Ärger Luft machen wollte, spürten sie eine starke Erschütterung und ein lautes Rumpeln hinter ihnen ließ die beiden herumfahren. „Verdammt! Was...?" Travis ging auf den Eingang zu, das heißt, auf die Stelle, wo zuvor der Eingang gewesen war. Nun war da nur noch eine glatte, steinerne Felswand, die sich kaum von den Höhlenwänden um sie herum unterschied. Auch Katie kam dazu und fing wie Travis an lautstark vor sich hin zu fluchen. Nachdem sie jedoch mehrere Minuten auf die Wand eingeschlagen und -getreten hatten, ohne dass sich irgendetwas getan hatte, ließen sie sich erschöpft auf den Boden sinken.  
„Na toll...Und was machen wir jetzt? Wir haben kaum zu Essen und zu Trinken dabei und wenn wir diese Wand nicht irgendwie einreißen können, werden wir hier elendlich verdursten." Katie war der Verzweiflung nahe. Besorgt blickte Travis sie an. So kannte er sie gar nicht. „Keine Sorge. Wir finden schon einen Weg hier raus", versuchte er sie daher zu ermutigen. „Ich würde vorschlagen, da wir hier sowieso gerade festsitzen, können wir auch weiter nach dem Ring suchen. Und wenn wir tiefer in die Höhle gehen, finden wir vielleicht ja auch einen zweiten Ausgang." Der Hermessohn stand auf und reichte Katie seine Hand. Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln ergriff sie diese und ließ sich hoch helfen. „In Ordnung, das ist wohl das Beste", stimmte die Demetertochter leise dem Vorschlag von Travis zu. Doch nachdem sie wieder ein Stück in die Höhle hineingegangen sind und Travis wie zuvor auch die linke Seite der Höhle unter die Lupe nehmen wollte, damit Katie die andere übernehmen konnte, hielt diese ihn am Arm fest. Verdutzt blieb der Junge stehen und blickte Katie irritiert an.  
„Was ist los? Du meintest doch selbst, es geht schneller, wenn wir uns aufteilen?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich ein rosa Schimmer auf Katies Wangen gebildet hatte, was seine Verwirrung nur noch vergrößerte. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Katie, was...?" Doch sie unterbrach ihn. „Ähm...Also...Äh...", stotterte sie. „Ja?", fragend schaute Travis sie an. „Also...ich...äh...Könntest du bei mir bleiben...bitte?", sprudelte es nun aus ihr heraus. Jetzt war Travis nur noch verwirrter. „Hä?...Äh...Klar...Wenn du willst...Aber warum...?" Seine unausgesprochene Frage schwebte im Raum und gerade, als er dachte, Katie würde nicht mehr antworten, fing sie erneut an zu sprechen. „Ich...Ich mag keine dunklen Höhlen...", nuschelte sie leise und schaute beschämt zur Seite. Mit dieser Antwort hatte Travis nicht gerechnet, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie so ehrlich war. „Aber vorhin hattest du doch auch keine Probleme damit, oder?" „Ja, schon, aber...wir sind nur soweit in die Höhle rein gegangen, dass immer noch etwas Sonnenlicht von draußen zu sehen war. Solange ich noch etwas Tageslicht sehe, ist es in Ordnung, aber jetzt, wo es hier abgesehen von dem Licht unserer Taschenlampen stockfinster ist..." Katie schlang sich schützend die Arme um den Körper. „Echt jetzt? Ist das dein Ernst?" Gleich nachdem Travis das gesagt hatte, bereute er es auch schon. Katie stand hier vor ihm, hatte offensichtlich Angst und ihm fiel nichts anderes ein, als so einen Spruch abzuliefern. „Ja, ja bemitleide mich ruhig!", zischte Katie und drehte sich weg. Man konnte ihr ansehen, wie verletzt sie über die Reaktion von Travis war. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen, die sie verärgert wegwischte. _Was habe ich auch anderes erwartet? Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und mich diesem Idioten anvertrauen?_ Travis war sichtlich überfordert mit der Situation. _Na toll, Travis! Das hast du ja mal wieder super hinbekommen! Konnte dir nichts Besseres einfallen?_  
Ein leises Schluchzen riss ihn schließlich aus seiner Starre. Zögernd legte er eine Hand auf Katies Schulter und drehte sie sanft zu sich um. „Hey...Ganz ruhig...Es tut mir leid! Das war blöd von mir und wirklich nicht so gemeint. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich so einen Schwachsinn geredet hab. Aber wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, kann ich einfach nicht klar denken und rede nur noch dummes Zeug...", sprach Travis leise und beruhigend auf Katie ein. Er hatte sie inzwischen in seinen Arm genommen und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, während Katie ihren Kopf in seine Schulter vergruben hatte und leise schluchzte. Nach einer Weile ließ ihr Zittern nach und ihre Schluchzer verebbten. Langsam löste sie sich aus Travis' Umarmung und lächelte ihn kurz an. „Entschuldige...Ich bin wirklich eine Heulsuse", sagte sie leise. „Und danke." Auch auf Travis' Gesicht hatte sich ein Lächeln gebildet. „Keine Ursache. Geht's dir wieder besser?" Ein leichtes Nicken beantwortete seine Frage. „Von mir aus können wir weitersuchen", meinte sie und atmete noch einmal tief durch. „Wie du willst", sagte Travis mit seinem typischen Grinsen im Gesicht und nahm ihre Hand.  
Gemeinsam durchstreiften sie die Höhle, immer Ausschau nach etwas Glitzerndem haltend, und gingen immer tiefer hinein. Katie brach schließlich das Schweigen. „Sag mal, was meintest du eigentlich damit, als du vorhin sagtest, dass du nicht mehr klar denken kannst, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin?", fragte sie Travis. Vor Schreck stolperte der Angesprochene und konnte sich gerade noch so fangen, bevor er hinfallen konnte. „Ähm...Also...Das...Naja...Äh..." Nun war er an der Reihe zu stottern. Katie sah ihn einfach nur an und wartete, bis er weiter redete. „Naja...Äh...Ich meine das so, wie ich es gesagt habe...?" Das hörte sich eher wie eine Frage als eine Aussage an. Katies Augenbraue wanderte ein Stück nach oben, man konnte jedoch unmöglich deuten, was sie dachte. „Katie...Hast du dich schon mal gefragt, warum ich ausgerechnet immer dir so viele Streiche spiele? Klar, ich sage immer, dass es bei dir so lustig ist, weil du dich immer so aufregst, aber ganz ehrlich, andere würden sich auch aufregen. Wenn das der einzige Grund wäre, könnte ich auch jedem anderen die Streiche spielen. Es ist nur so, dass...Bei dir weiß ich irgendwie nicht, wie ich mich verhalten soll...Also...Was ich damit sagen will...Immer wenn ich dich ansprechen wollte, wusste ich plötzlich nicht, was ich sagen soll...Und irgendwie kamen am Schluss dann immer nur Streiche dabei raus...Weißt du...Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich hassen würde...Im Gegenteil, ich mag dich. Ich mag dich wirklich! Ich...", versuchte Travis stotternd zu erklären.  
Katie hatte ihm stumm und ungläubig zugehört. _Kann das sein? Kann das wirklich sein? Hat Miranda Recht gehabt mit ihrer Vermutung, dass Travis das nur macht, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen? Ist es möglich, dass er mich liebt? Aber das würde bedeuten..._ Katie blickte den Hermessohn an, der ihren Blick schüchtern erwiderte. Langsam ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, während Travis einfach nur da stand. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er das gesagt hatte! _Ich hab es noch nie jemandem erzählt, noch nicht einmal Connor, und jetzt sage ich es ausgerechnet Katie? Warum hab ich das gemacht? Es ist unmöglich, dass sie das Gleiche für mich empfindet! ...Oder? Sie hasst mich doch!_ Und jetzt, da Katie auf Travis zu ging, konnte er sich einfach nicht rühren.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte die Demetertochter den Abstand zwischen ihnen überwunden und hob langsam ihre Hand an Travis' Gesicht. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, bevor Katie langsam ihre Augen schloss und ihre Lippen zögernd auf seine legte. Im ersten Moment war Travis völlig überwältigt und konnte nicht reagieren, doch als Katie sich schon zurückziehen wollte, erwiderte er ihren Kuss unsicher. Sanft zog er sie etwas enger an sich. Der Kuss war unglaublich zärtlich und als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, blickten die beiden sich glücklich an. Es war einfach zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Keiner von beiden hätte sich je träumen lassen, dass ihre heimliche Liebe doch nicht so unerwidert war, wie sie immer gedacht hatten. „Ich liebe dich, Katie!", flüsterte Travis ihr ins Ohr, was ein weiteres Lächeln auf das Gesicht der Demetertochter zauberte. „Ich dich auch!", flüsterte sie zurück.  
Eng umschlungen standen sie da und lächelten selig in sich hinein. Doch ein paar Minuten und mehrere Küsse später, fiel den beiden wieder ein, wo sie waren und dass sie noch den Ring und einen Ausgang finden mussten. Widerwillig lösten sie deshalb ihre Umarmung und setzten ihre Suche Hand in Hand fort.  
„Guck mal, Travis, da!", brach Katie schließlich das Schweigen und zeigte auf etwas, das in dem Licht ihrer Taschenlampe hell funkelte. Travis hatte es auch gesehen und ging nun mit seiner Freundin darauf zu. Dort angekommen kniete er sich hin und hob einen fein gearbeiteten, silbernen Ring auf, der wie ineinander verschlungene Ranken aussah. Grinsend zeigte er ihn Katie, die ebenfalls lächeln musste. Das hätten sie also geschafft. Blieb nur noch einen Ausgang aus dieser Höhle zu finden und dann wäre ihr kleines Abenteuer vorbei. „Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass wir den nicht auch noch verlieren", meinte Travis. „Und was schlägst du vor, wo wir den verstauen?", fragend schaute Katie ihn an. Dieser überlegte kurz und drehte dabei den Ring zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her. Plötzlich fing er an zu grinsen und guckte Katie an. Diese blickte verwirrt zurück. „Was...?", begann sie, doch Travis hatte ihre Hand gegriffen und schob auch schon den Ring an ihren Mittelfinger. Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk. „Passt perfekt!", lächelte er, während Katie nur verblüfft auf ihre Hand starrte. „Travis...Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Das ist Aphrodites Ring, ich kann doch nicht...", fing sie an, doch der Hermessohn unterbrach sie. „Ach was. Sie wird das in Ordnung finden. Es ist ja nur solange, bis wir hier wieder raus sind. Und bestimmt fällt ihr das gar nicht auf, weil sie vermutlich gerade sowieso ganz aus dem Häuschen ist, weil sie ein neues Liebespaar hat, das sie nerven kann", meinte Travis mit einem Zwinkern. Leise kichernd betrachtete Katie noch mal ihre Hand mit dem Ring. „Na gut. Aber warum hast du ihn mir auf den Mittelfinger und nicht auf den Ringfinger gesteckt?", fragte sie gespielt beleidigt, aber mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Auch auf Travis Gesicht breitete sich nun ein breites Grinsen aus. „Naja, ich dachte, für eine Verlobung ist es noch ein bisschen früh, findest du nicht?", meinte er neckisch, woraufhin Katie ihm lachend in die Seite boxte.  
Ein lautes Rumpeln unterbrach sie. Der Boden unter ihren Füßen bebte bedrohlich, so dass sich Katie an Travis festhalten musste, um nicht hinzufallen. Die beiden Halbgötter guckten sich an und merkten am Blick des anderen, dass sie dasselbe dachten. „Der Eingang...", begann Katie. „...muss wieder offen sein!", beendete Travis den Satz und gemeinsam liefen sie Richtung Ausgang. Und tatsächlich: Nach einer Weile sahen sie außer der Finsternis, die sie die ganze Zeit umgab, ein seichtes Licht, das immer heller wurde. „Sonnenlicht!", rief Katie glücklich und erleichtert. Sie fing an zu rennen und zog Travis hinter sich her. Dieser konnte nur über den Enthusiasmus seiner Freundin lächeln. Er freute sich für sie, wenn er daran dachte, wie verängstigt sie gewesen war, als der Eingang verschlossen wurde. Schließlich waren sie am Ausgang angekommen und stürzten ins Freie. Fröhlich schmiss Katie sich ins Gras und da sie immer noch Travis' Hand hielt, wurde dieser mitgerissen. Lachend breitete sie die Arme aus und atmete tief ein.  
Eine Weile lagen die Zwei einfach nur im Gras und genossen die frische Luft, doch irgendwann rappelte sich Travis auf. „Katie, komm. Die Sonne geht schon unter. Wir sollten zurück ins Camp gehen." Schweren Herzens nickte Katie und ließ sich von ihrem Freund hoch ziehen. „Es muss wohl sein, aber ich wäre gerne noch eine Weile mit dir allein...", nuschelte sie, woraufhin Travis laut loslachen musste. Er zog Katie näher zu sich heran und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Ich liebe dich einfach!", lächelte er.  
Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde Fußmarsch erblickten sie wieder Thalias Fichte. Travis schaute auf die Uhr. „Komm, wenn wir uns beeilen, bekommen wir noch was vom Abendessen ab", meinte er daraufhin und zog Katie mit sich.  
Als sie am Essenspavillon ankamen, hatten gerade alle mit dem Essen angefangen, doch die Gespräche erstarben mit einem Mal, als die Camper Travis und Katie ankommen sahen. Einige von ihnen hatten schon Wetten abgeschlossen, mit was für Verletzungen wer von ihnen zurückkommen würde - wenn überhaupt. Und jetzt liefen die beiden Händchen haltend auf die Essenstische zu und lächelten dabei selig. Den Halbgöttern hatte es die Sprache verschlagen - wenn man mal vom Aphroditetisch absah, von dem lauter „Oh, wie süß!" 's, „Awww" 's und Gequietsche kamen. Dionysos hingegen schien irgendwie verstimmt zu sein. Er hatte sich insgeheim schon darauf gefreut, endlich wieder einen Camper los zu werden. „Ja, ähm, schön, dass ihr wieder da seid", meinte er mit einer Betonung, als wäre Weihnachten ausgefallen. „Dann werde ich mal Aphrodite Bescheid..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn in einem rosa Licht erschien die besagte Göttin auch schon. „Oh, wie schön!", quietschte sie fröhlich und nahm ein Notizbuch hervor. „Tratie: Abgehakt", murmelte sie, machte eine kurze Notiz in ihr Buch und ließ es wieder verschwinden. „Lady Aphrodite, wir haben Euch euren Ring zurück gebracht", begann Katie und wollte sich diesen schon vom Finger ziehen, als Aphrodite sie aufhielt. „Nein, nein. Lass nur, mein Liebes. Du darfst ihn behalten. Schließlich ist das der erste Ring, den Travis dir auf den Finger gesteckt hat, da kann ich ihn dir doch nicht wegnehmen. Nicht wahr?", meinte sie vergnügt und zwinkerte dem neuen Liebespärchen zu. Katie wurde puterrot, ließ jedoch ihre Hand wieder sinken. „Äh...Danke, Lady Aphrodite", stotterte sie. „Ach was! Kein Problem, meine Süße. Der war ohnehin für euch bestimmt. Endlich hat mein Mann mal etwas Sinnvolles gemacht, mit diesem Eingangsverschließungsmechanismus", seufzte sie immer noch glücklich. „Also dann, viel Spaß noch!" Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder in einem rosa Licht.  
Verdattert schauten sich Katie und Travis an. „Das hätten wir uns ja auch denken können, das die dahinter steckten", seufzte die Demetertochter und ärgerte sich über ihre Dummheit. „Naja, was soll‘s.", meinte Travis grinsend und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Sache hatte schließlich auch etwas Gutes!" „Wo du Recht hast...", stimmte Katie ihm ebenfalls grinsend zu.  
So holten sie sich etwas zu Essen, opferten einen Teil davon ihren Eltern und diesmal ausnahmsweise auch Aphrodite und setzten sich an ihre Tische. Alle anderen hatten das Szenario mit offenen Mündern verfolgt und starrten jetzt zwischen Katie und Travis hin und her. Diese ignorierten die Blicke der anderen jedoch und stillten ihren Hunger, der sich nun deutlich bemerkbar machte.  
Doch diese Beziehung würde noch eine ganze Weile lang das Gesprächsthema Nr. 1 im Camp sein.


End file.
